


No Distance Too Great

by DalishGrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Camp, Caves, F/M, Fluff, Hero of Ferelden - Freeform, NSFW, Pulled Apart, Warden Alistair, big ass spiders, gifted work, soft angst, will be together again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had their own missions. Though they hated it.<br/>Duty above all, yet love still conquers.<br/>No distance would be too great for the Warden lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Distance Too Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyYev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYev/gifts).



> This is a gift for Kristin Svinth :3 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
> my email has been an ass and I lost the document...and couldn't remember what I wrote...whoops XD
> 
> Feedback welcome :)

The ground trembled beneath their feet and they ran. Armour clinking and thudding as they vaulted and sprinted. Eager for an escape.

They stumbled out from the damp, dark walls and into the near blinding light, a puff of smoke following closely behind. Their eyes met in a moment of relief, before they both collapsed to the ground with a rich, harmonious laugh hanging on their lips.

"What is it with caves and big spiders?" Ira chuckled, wiping the gunky ichor from the end of her dual blades. Alistair rolled onto his side, his full lips pulling into a breathtaking smile as he regarded his lover.

"What is it with _you_ and fire?" Alistair chuckled "for someone who isn't a mage...you're very... _burny_..." He tried feebly to hide his smirk, half expecting her to scowl or glare at him, but instead she too rolled onto her side and smiled, only to fall onto her back.

"Oomph...I'm not moving just yet," she groaned, her long chocolate brown hair lay sprawled across the ground in vibrant waves, obscuring the purple and pink bruises that dotted her cheek and lips.

The young man stumbled to his feet, the partially scorched earth beneath his feet began to churn with his heavy steps. He reached out a hand for her to take, with a familiar, affectionate light in his eyes that made her heart warm and knees weak. Alistair couldn't help his chuckle as he pulled her to his feet and she stumbled, her balance escaping her as she fell into his arms.

Her face squashed against his breastplate as she smiled up at him, her rich green eyes lit with humour. She leaned back onto her feet and balanced on the tips of her toes, her lips were gentle as they met his, but warmth flooded through her veins none-the-less. Ira breathed deeply, her nose crinkling as the pungent odor filled her nostrils.

"Ew, you stink!" She laughed, her face pulled into a mixture of amusement and disgust.

Alistair quirked a brow and smirked at the petite woman in front of him.

"You like it? I call it _Perfume de Spider Innards_ ," he chuckled "an unfortunate side effect of fighting the bloody things." Alistair winked and lifted her into another kiss, before placing her back on her feet.

"Right now...I prefer the smell of that god-awful cheese you keep in your pack."

"Okay, next time I'll politely ask it to avoid dripping in my direction." He winked "and I'll have you know, _that_ is a very expensive brand of Orlesian cheese!" He squeaked in defense.

"Every Orlesian cheese is a _'very expensive brand_ '," she laughed, his only method of retaliation was to poke his tongue out. She sheathed her blades and they continued on their way. 

The sky above was streaked with shades of red, purple and pink, a golden hue filled the air as the setting sun cast the final light of day. Grass bent underfoot and rock crunched under the distant roar of waves. The gentle breeze caressed her cheek, brushing her hair with an invisible touch.

She could feel his eyes from the corner of her sight, his grip on her hand tightening as they made their way back to the camp. The fire still flickered, casting golden red shadows across the small pitched tent and the two Fereldan Forders. Her heart saddened at the sight of her packed belongings, she didn't want to leave, but since she had to...she wanted to make sure Alistair knew she loved him.

Ira took the letter from her pack.

[ _My dear Warden,_  
_I am pleased to inform you that we've made progress in our search for information. Our leads have taken us somewhere we did not expect, but we require your uplifting presence to move further._  
_Give Alistair my deepest, insincere affections,_  
_Z._ ]

It almost made her laugh, right up until she was hit full-force with realization. _She had to leave_. Ira would have given anything to take Ali with her, but he was needed by the other Wardens. To be summoned to two different places, at the same time? It felt as though every divinity was eager to separate them, but she wouldn't allow it. Not forever. He was her life and she was his. He had been her rock through every storm and she had shown him all the beauty left in the Maker-forsaken world.

The ink on the letter smeared as a single tear fell.

Alistair put his belongings aside and pulled her into his arms.

"I know it's not ideal my love, but we will be together again," he sighed, peppering light kisses on her hair.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly from beneath her tears, her arms snaked around his neck and with as much loving warmth as she could conjure, she pressed her lips to his. Ira balanced on the tips of her toes, her fingers threading into the short layers of his strawberry blonde hair.

He pulled her against him, the dull scrape of their armour going unnoticed as his fingers dug into the rich blue fabric of her tunic. Deft hands slid under her shirt and despite the cool breeze, she felt warm beneath his fingers tips. Soft and supple but pulled into sturdy lines of trained yet subtle muscle.

Piece by piece they began to shed their armour. A bundle of fumbling hands and bated breaths. Once the plates of metal and padded fabric were cast aside, Alistair dropped to the floor, pulling Ira with him. They landed with a dull thud, and a soft giggle escaped Ira's lips as she looked down at her blushing lover. He cupped her cheek and ran a thumb across her plump bottom lip, the thought of a kiss all too enticing.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
